Void Termina
|-|Giant form= |-|Core= |-|Bird form= |-|Reborn Soul= - Positive appearance= - Negative appearance= }} |-|Void Soul= |-|Void= - Conflicted appearance= - Positive appearance= }} Summary Void Termina is the "Dark Lord" that Hyness, the Three Mage-Sisters, and the rest of the former's cult worships, he's a resurrected deity of destruction that threatened to destroy everything during the main story mode in Star Allies. No one knows where he originally came from, but he was studied by the ancients in the past. He is a being who can construct himself from nothing, having a different morality depending on the energy collected in the process. It's said that Void Termina was fought in the past by four warriors who used heart spears to seal him. He is also the origin and ancestor of "dreams, darkness, soul, heart", all chaos and possibilities, as well as having strong similarities with the Dark Matter race and even Kirby himself. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | At least 4-A | At least 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Jamba Heart/s (Previously called the dark Jamba Heart pieces and dark hearts) | Void Termina | Void Termina, Void Soul | Void Termina, Void Origin: Kirby Star Allies Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Has existed for eons and is the origin and ancestor of dreams, darkness, soul, heart, all chaos and possibilities Classification: Destroyer of Worlds, Dark Lord (of Despair/Destruction), Deity of destruction, progenitor of darkness, Essence of Chaos, Being of darkness Powers and Abilities: |-|Jamba Hearts= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight & Spaceflight, Corruption, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Were passively influencing the inhabitants of multiple planets), Statistics Amplification (Can make others stronger), Fusionism (Appear to merge with others such as bosses and the Mage-Sisters. Many of them merged absorbed Hyness and the Mage-Sisters), Weather Manipulation (Presumably created a storm), Possibly Telekinesis, Status Effect Inducement & Earth Manipulation (One of them potentially gave Meta Knight this powers while influencing him due to the latter never demonstrating using them on his own), Smoke Manipulation |-|Void Termina= All previous abilities to a greater extent, Non-Physical Interaction (Scaling from Gooey, naturally as a soul), Self-Sustenance (Type 3 while regenerating from nothing), Magic, Longevity, Immortality (Type 3 & 4), Large Size (Type 0 in bird form. Bigger than his giant form, which is almost 4 meters tall), Regeneration (Mid-High in combat, Mid-Godly over time; As a Dark Matter being, should have its regeneration. Able to rise again and reborn into a new existence after his defeat, in which his soul exploded as a supernova that consumed most of the reality in which his battle took place, which Kirby and co. had to avoid), Reincarnation (Will reborn himself into a new existence, with his morality changing depending on the energy gathered), Corruption, Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (It should be noticed that now his Corruption needs to be manually activated through omnidirectional shockwaves, and its potency scales to Dark Mind's multi-galactic corruption due to the latter being a weaker descendant of Void Termina), Portal Creation (After being resurrected created a portal to a different dimension that remains behind the Divine Terminus and appears to be bigger than it), Size Manipulation, Energy Projection, Shockwave Creation, Creation & Weapon Creation (Can generate swords, spears, axes, bows and arrows. Can generate a giant crown that resembles the Master Crown), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Darkness Manipulation, Can trap beings inside his body, Body Control (Can fight beings inside his body and only needs his core to do so. In his soul form he can modify his body offensively and quickly bounce on the floor, walls and ceiling to ultimately try to smash targets), Homing Attack, Danmaku, Air Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Non-Corporeality (As a soul), Duplication (Can create some small copies of himself that will create vacuum vortexes that will suck in enemies. Can split into 4 equal copies of himself to overwhelm his enemies), Water Manipulation, Durability Negation with some attacks (Can get pass guards and forcefields), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (The only boss who reacts to the effects of the Friend Hearts, getting slightly harmed by them. Given that the Friend Hearts can be used to overwrite Void Termina's corruption on others, his resistance scales to the multi-galactic potency of Void Termina's own mind powers) |-|The True Destroyer of Worlds/Void= All previous abilities to a greater extent, Attack Reflection (Able to create mirror-like structures to reflect his own energy projection) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (2 of them respectively amped King Dedede and Meta Knight's powers to the point of making them fight longer with their influence than what they could on their own. This being long after the latter two assisted in the defeat of Magolor in his last forms and became stronger over time), able to negate durability in some ways | At least Multi-Solar System level (Is composed of the combined energy from most Jamba Hearts, Lord Hyness, and the Three Mage-Sisters, all of which were merged into a singular, complete Giant Jamba Heart that is Void Termina; Said Giant Jamba Heart was previously scattered into what was only described as "countless" Jamba Hearts, with those being [https://imgur.com/a/BQ1u3rB progressively gathered and merged from the beginning of the main story in Star Allies] to its end. Required to be fought by Kirby & 3 Star Allies to be defeated, leaving the former unconscious for an unknown amount of time after their fight), able to negate durability in some ways | At least Multi-Solar System level (More powerful than his previous incarnation), able to negate durability in some ways | At least Multi-Solar System level (More powerful than his previous incarnation, Corrupt Hyness, the retaliators Three Mage-Sisters and Morpho Knight EX. Able to create what are presumably 4 giant Master Crowns, use them in combat, and make them disappear), able to negate durability in some ways Speed: Massively FTL+ (Were suddenly scattered across the universe, which also happened to alternative dimension versions of them. Chased by Kirby & the Star Allies through all the main story of Star Allies, keeping up with them. Which can include the likes of Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Marx, Gooey, Ribbon and the Three Mage-Sisters) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with the Star Allies Sparkler, an improved version of the Warp Star. Is composed of most of, and should be at least equal to, the Jamba Hearts. Kept up with Kirby & the Star Allies in combat) Lifting Strength: Likely Class Y (Comparable to Kirby, who defeated and is vastly superior to Star Dream in its NOVA Form) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class (Stronger than before) | At least Multi-Solar System Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Several Jamba Hearts indirectly took hits from Kirby & the Star Allies when the latter were beating the beings possessed by the former, getting violently thrown out of the bodies of the victims when defeated. This being one Jamba Heart for victim, contending with 4 Star Allies) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Took hits from Kirby and the Star Allies, and was only defeated by the combined might of Kirby, the Star Allies Sparkler, and projections of all of the Star Allies attacking him, together), regeneration makes him difficult to kill | At least Multi-Solar System level, regeneration makes him difficult to kill | At least Multi-Solar System level, regeneration makes him difficult to kill Stamina: Very high (Comparable to Kirby) Range: Below Standard Melee Range, far higher with its powers | Extended melee range physically, interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves (Scaling from Kirby), far higher with his death explosion Standard Equipment: Nothing | None notable, can summon several weapons Intelligence: Unknown | Unknown. Presumably low to an unknown degree as he has been said to just "begin to think" later in his fight. Despite this, he possesses the skills to battle many beings at once and all the time he has existed should give him an incredible amount of experience | Unknown, vast combat experience Weaknesses: None notable | His soul takes damage from the Friend Hearts Keys: Jamba Heart/s | Void Termina | Soul Melter Void Termina/Void Soul | The True Destroyer of Worlds/Void Gallery Others Notable Victories: Asura (Asura's Wrath) Asura's Profile (Both were 4-A and Speed Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Kirby Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Water Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Portal Users Category:Monsters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Sadists Category:Tyrants Category:Tragic Characters Category:Dark Matter Beings Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Morality Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Weather Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Earth Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Air Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Parents Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Acrobats Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 4